Chakravaaka
by arya305
Summary: SNARRY. Marriage fic. The legend of Chakravaaka is a tale of the profound angst the love bird feels as it waits on the moonlit branches of forest trees scanning the heavens for its mate. The irony however, is that her mate is on the same branch, right beside her...who also never realizes that the object of its affection is right beside them. Will Harry and Severus do the same?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a slash fic i.e. M/M. If you do not like the idea of homosexuality in general or Snarry in particular…now is the time to back down.

The Harry Potter world belongs to Ms. Rowling. This is purely for the purpose of self satisfaction and entertainment to the like minded.

WARNINGS: AU, Snarry, M/M, MARRIAGE FIC.

The Things They Say

 _They say that the best place to hide is in plain sight_. And so that's what he did.

He snorted to himself. _They_ also say that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. But he had never put his faith in what _they_ said. He never knew who _they_ were. So he did not believe them. After all, it was _they_ who had said that half knowledge is a dangerous thing. Out of all things _they_ had said over the time immemorial, this one was the only one by far, that had appealed the most to him. So he discarded the rest of what _they_ said, and clung to the last one only.

Until now…..

Now, he knew that he should've followed every other single thing _they_ said and ignored the last one. Now he knew that the quest for knowledge is a dangerous thing. Now he realized that it was folly to be wise, when ignorance could've been bliss. Alas, he had learnt the lesson the hard way. Life is a strict teacher after all!

And that was why he was now sitting on the upper berth in the middlemost compartment of a scarlet and black train with an invisibility potion and magic dampening potion in his system, with his feet dangling down though no one could see them, obviously!... while shame…overwhelming shame was eating away at his mind. How could he have forgotten that one simple fact, when he took precautions against the most unlikely tight spots he might ever get into?

He wanted to bang his head. This was so shameful! In all his years of excellence and exacting standards, never once had he failed to achieve to achieve anything short of impossible. But now…

His brow was wet with the beads of perspiration. Flashes of his ungraceful, atrocious spying at dawn came back to his memory.

 _***********FLASHBACK***********************_

 _He was scouring through the dark dingy abandoned wing of the Malfoy Manor, in hope of finding a chink through the protective armor of the place. He knew...that when time came, he would have to use every one of his resources to save his hide._

 _The silent step of the graceful being went unnoticed by every death eater that guarded the place. He slowly reached to the edges of the wards. An inch more and the whole manor would be alerted of his presence. He could hear the hum of the wards and feel the power in his knees. So he slowly inched sideways…feeling…yet not touching the surface. He was looking for a weakness…if there was a chink he could slowly work on it…gradually increasing the hole size…weakening the structure…it would require patience and that was something the potions master had always had._

 _He now reached the less obscure parts of the manor…there was no light and the inhabitants were sleeping like logs…He reached nearer to the semi lake that was about a mile away from the Manor's centre. The water was deep and cool. Any unfortunate who'd stumble would freeze to death. But Severus was not afraid…He transfigured the log of wood into a raft and sat on it. The wards were shimmering on the surface of the water… it was like they were forming a rigid wall, without a proper base. And yet the wards were so impressive, so foolproof….Severus was sure he had never seen something more static in his life…except, it wasn't static. The magic was rippling and fusing…continuously changing and modifying…improvising the structure. Severus was sure he'd never find even a scratch on this magical barrier. But he wasn't a spy for nothing. He knew where to look for the weakness…he knew where chaos formed from uniformity just as many a philosopher knows where uniformity is formed from chaos. He looked at the base…right where the water was meeting with the magic, dancing over its surface…almost meeting..but not yet…_

 _Severus understood what he had to do. The barriers were clearly above the water surface. They didn't extend to beneath it. So if he could just swim under the water for about a couple of minutes or so...he could cross the wards. Severus removed his outer robe and set it carefully on the raft. He took out his wand and murmured almost melodiously an obscure charm that transfigured his limbs into silvery fins and covered his face with scales….for in spite of the freezing cold even the water spirit would grant her hospitality to one of her own….and a merman was one of her beloved after all…_

 _Severus smirked and drank a warming potion for good measure. A smug twinkle not unlike the one he had often seen on the visage of a certain blue eyed old man lit up in his eyes. It was at times like these that he felt really proud of himself….being a potions master had furnished him with a caldron full of solutions for just about every problem he might encounter…_

 _Severus dived without a single splash on the ripple-less surface and swam deeper. He ignored the colorful fish that swarmed around the newest addition to the lake. With slow sure strokes he carefully searched the surface for the magical touch of the wards. He noticed the swimming patterns of the trout and baby squids. He soon discovered the place they were all trying to avoid…there…he'd found the opening. Severus swam towards the darkest part of the lake right underneath the magical wall. Slowly, but confidently he recalled to his mind every single swimming lesson he'd had and aligned his body in a streamlined fashion. He went towards the wall and like adventurous canine digging under the restraining fences, he swam so deep that he almost touched the lakes surface and with an almighty stroke came soaring to the surface gasping for breath. He looked back and saw the ward wall behind him..shimmering in all their glory…not once stopping to notice that they had been outsmarted._

 _That was when he froze._

Severus quickly tried to open his eyes so as to prevent reliving that absolute terror and shame.

Too late.

His traitorous mind had already started supplying him with _that_ scene. Because…standing in front of him, with bemused looks on his face was…

…

…

…

…

 _Crabbe!_

Of all the shameful ways he could end his career ( _as well as his life)_ it had to be that…that enormous wretch of a wizard who couldn't hold a wand straight!

But Severus was a Slytherin…self preservation was in his blood.

It took him a micro second to remember that in spite of catching him red handed, Crabbe didn't recognize him. That meant his face still retained the scales he had charmed. A discreet glance over himself showed that most of him was still underwater…fins and all…

And moreover Crabbe looked frightened.

With a smirk that would have sent even the Marauders running…he rasped his voice and said…

"Who dares to enter my territory?"

Crabbe turned sickly shade of green ( _which made him sick internally, for a normal Crabbe was disconcerting to see…a terrified Crabbe….well, ahem)_ and tried to inch away, inadvertently, dropping a heavy bag from his shoulders.

"F-F-forgive m-me s-sir, Mr. L-Lake M-monster sir. I d-didn't know you was here sire. I s-shall go'way immediately."

And he fled for all he was worth. Severus wasted no time in getting out and dressed, and was about to apparate away..when he saw the bag.

 _Curiosity killed the cat_ they say…

But Severus as a rule did not listen to anything _they_ say ( _except for one, that is)_ and went on to investigate. He found a variety of antique goods, in various states of disrepair, which Crabbe must have helped himself to from the store rooms of Malfoy manor. Severus remembered what _they_ say about the thief bitter by a scorpion and chuckled to himself. He dropped the bag and turned to apparated away. The last thing he saw before he disappeared into thin air was the enormous backside of Crabbe which he was trying..albeit unsuccessfully to fit under the fence of the enormous peacock park.

It wasn't quite until the time Severus reached the gates of Hogwarts that he figured out why the weather was uncommonly cold….

He had forgotten to put on the outer robe he had left on the raft. And Crabbe would surely go back for his loot.

Severus Snape shuddered to think.

 _I need a beta for my story. Anyone interested can PM me..._


	2. Train of Revelations

**A/N: I need a beta! Please help!**

 **This story is set in Harry's sixth year. The train ride is during Christmas holidays, when Harry is forced to go back to the Dursleys (AU obviously!). The story ignores fifth year, that means no Occlumency, no Sirius dying (I hate that in cannon) but Umbridge is certainly present. Also, Harry was made a prefect in this story line, not Ron. More about Sirius's condition will be revealed in the later chapters.**

 **The usual disclaimers apply.**

Train of Revelations

"I say Harry…You're turning into a semi Moody these days" a deep bass adolescent voice jerked Severus into abrupt action.

Someone was coming to the compartment and he'd have to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. Normally he wouldn't have bothered. The potion he had drunk would keep him safe from overly self conscious teenagers, with stupid thoughts that they wanted to keep secret. But with his recent escapade, his senses had gone on full time alert. He withdrew his legs and put his arms around them arresting any involuntary motion. He withdrew into himself and looked towards the door with a wary gaze.

"Honestly Ronald, there's nothing wrong with a good measure of caution. And during times like these…it's really very important." A feminine bossy voice replied to the comment. The compartment door slid open. He could see three heads…one red, one black and one brown. Severus sighed silently.

He knew that students would be boarding the train..it was Christmas after all…but he had been assuming…okay… _hoping_ that it would be taken by some unassuming first year with homesickness or a devoted Ravenclaw who wouldn't lift their head from their treasure troves. Actually…he'd been expecting and preparing himself for everyone…even his senior most Slytherins…but not these three… _anyone but these three._ Severus did not think he could bear to be in the same compartment with Gryffindors who often spouted nonsense and were actually quite proud of it. And the Golden Trio was like the veteran force of Gryffindors. Severus sighed again.

They did say _Some things weren't meant to be…_

He supposed this could be one of those things. Still, an optimistic part of him whispered that he could use this occasion to observe the boy he was supposed to protect and reassure himself that he was as much of a douche as his dear father. He waited impatiently for them to enter. Weasley seemed to answer his unsaid prayers and moved forward. A slender, but surprisingly strong hand closed on his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait Ron…" The Chosen One spoke for the first time. His voice was disturbingly soft and melancholy. _What might have happened?_ Severus wondered. A typical case of teen angst…his sarcastic brain was quick to react, and Severus appreciated his own wit.

The boy lifted his wand and began waving it expertly. Severus watched in amazement as he recognized the silent spells as they brushed past him…Curse detection, Jinx detection, Magical presence detection…

Severus remained calm…or at least tried to. The magic passed through him like light passes through glass. There was no way they could find him…

No sir..that was not what unsettled him…it was the magic itself…as it flowed through him…Severus felt a vague sense of well being. He felt an aura of calm pervading his surroundings, which only served to agitate him further. The magic was…familiar…safe _…reassuring_ though the spells used were lethal to a spy.

Severus watched on as Potter lowered his wand with a frown. There was the smallest tendril of doubt in his body language.

"What is it Harry?" Granger asked concernedly.

"I- uh, nothing Hermione…all my spells show that everything is safe…but I have this feeling… _just this feeling_ …."he trailed off looking troubled.

Granger and Weasley nodded to him and raised their wands. They went bit further and tried advanced spell detection, magic detection and hidden curse removal spells. Everything came negative.

"It's alright Harry…There has been no magic performed in this compartment in the last day. There is nothing wrong here.." Granger said confidently.

"That is what bothers me 'Mione." Potter said gravely. Granger looked blessedly confused ( _maybe for the first time in awhile!)_ while Weasley remained grouchy and began muttering about overly cautious people.

Potter took a deep breath and said "Look Ron, 'Mione…this train was supposed to take all the students from Hogwarts to Kings Cross today. It is evening now. The train must have been cleaned by the house elves this morning. The train staff must have checked each compartment and set the blankets. So there should be at least some sign of magic in here. But our test shows that there is absolutely nothing done to this compartment. Doesn't something sound fishy?" He said.

Severus had to applaud the boy for his thinking, though he was afraid of being found out. But Granger, it seemed did not like being in the wrong. "Uhm…maybe it's because the elves that cleaned the train have disguised their magic? There are cases of people who are sensitive to obsolete magic…y'know" she said waving her hand upon seeing the blank looks on the others' faces " something like they can't stand magic that doesn't belong to a witch or a wizard. They feel uncomfortable in the atmosphere and tend to stay away from those creatures. Like an allergy, if you will." She finished.

"Or maybe their magical signature wasn't strong enough to leave a trail. It must have faded off by afternoon." Weasley gave a more plausible explanation.

How strange!

Severus had never imagined Weasley to have anymore brains than a starfish…but it seemed he was wrong.

"Now stop being so suspicious of everything Harry and let's just go sit down." The red head finished exasperatedly.

Potter looked around resignedly and put a step in. Then he froze and turned around. "One more test?" He asked uncertainly.

His friends sighed but nodded reluctantly. Potter turned around determinedly and raised his hand.

There was no wand in it.

He incanted something melodiously in hushed tones …and waved again. Golden threads emitted from his palm and formed concentric wave like phenomenon around him. The golden waves moved out spanning the breadth and length of the compartment. Severus did not know what it was…but he was pretty sure that the light should not touch him. He moved to the farthest corner of the berth and put his head between his knees. Luckily for him, the waves stopped at about a centimeter from his body and receded to their owner. Severus lifted his head to see Potter nod slowly to his friends. The other two slid inside and promptly fell down onto the seats.

"I _told_ you!" Weasley exclaimed.

"And so did I Ron that it is better to be sa-"

"…Safe than to be sorry."Weasley repeated dutifully as if he had done it thousands of times. "I _know_ Hermione! In fact these six years should be proof enough to know that very clearly. It's good to be cautious and all that but this Moody-ishness is plain barmy."

"I'll be sure to pass the compliment to him Ron" Potter said with somewhat more vigor than.

"No thanks, Mate. I prefer my limbs attached to my body."Weasley said hurriedly. "But seriously though…what is life without some thrill? Spontaneity is what makes life interesting!" He continued.

Severus heard the shrill whistle signifying that the train was about to move in five minutes.

"Yeah..A fat lot of good it did. Spontaneity!" Potter said derisively as he stared out of the window. "I should go help the firsties. See you later." He said and went out through the door.

Silence prevailed in the compartment for ten seconds as each one contemplated the meaning of those words.

"Damn you Pettigrew" said Weasley finally.

"Shouldn't you be damning V-Voldemort?" Granger said softly. Severus couldn't help but agree silently. Voldemort was the root of all this.

"Vol-voldemort is of course to blame…But I can't do anything about it. But Peter…he was there with me..he slept in my bed..I fed him with my hands..I kept him safe so that he could go on to hurt my friend. He was spared that night and instead of freeing Sirius, we forced him to stay on run..while that rat went back to that villain and brought him alive. Did you see the scar on Harry's hand Mione? The place that bastard slashed his hand to get his blood? Every time I see it…it reminds me how I took care of my best mate's enemy!" Indignation and self disgust overcame him.

Granger sat beside him and held his hand. "It's not your fault Ron…it's everyone's fault. The school should have had wards for catching illegal animagi..so it's Dumbledore's fault. Sirius should have been more careful in catching him. So it's his fault. Remus should have recognized his scent on you. So it's Remus's fault. Harry should not have forgiven him that night. So it's Harry's fault. I should not have stunned Professor Snape in all my big-headedness. So it's my fault too. Do you see Ron, the rest of us _knew_ it was him and yet we let him go. But you were merely taking care of something you thought was your pet! So tell me, how are you more to blame than the rest of us? If anything…you should have less blame on you."

Weasley sighed but shook his head, refusing to acknowledge her words. He moved to the window and stared out. "I think you should go help him out Mione. He won't come back until he sees there's no one else in the platform."

The girl nodded and got up. She kissed him( _which caused Severus to instinctively close his eyes in disgust)_ on the cheek and said " You are a good friend Ron! Harry believes that. And so should you."

The red head took out a chocolate frog from his pocket and started dissecting it. Silence reigned the compartment as Severus watched Weasley take out a chess board and watched as the pieces arranged themselves. The train started moving slowly. The other occupants came back and sat down calmly. Weasley challenged Granger to a game of chess which Potter took as an invitation to sit beside her, and make it an unfair game of two against one. Weasley wasn't complaining, which surprised Severus a great deal.

But he quickly saw the odds, and understood why it was. Potter and Granger together, for all their wits could not match Weasley on a chess board. It took ten moves for the duo to lose spectacularly. Severus watched as the brown knight drew his sword and beheaded the white king with a war cry. Granger gave a frustrated huff and took out a book from her bag. Potter grinned wryly at him.

"Another game Harry?" Weasley asked grinning.

"Go bore someone else Ron! I don't mind losing to you…but there are only so many bashings my ego can take." Potter closed his eyes in mock irritation.

"Right! I need stimulation. I need adventure. I need.."

"A guinea pig!" Granger gritted her teeth.

"Exactly!"Weasley was laughing now. "Where's the ferret when you need him?"

Severus felt raw indignation fill him. The all too familiar evil Potter grin was right in front of his eyes. Just like Potter and his cronies to gang up on a Slytherin and make his life a living hell. Severus felt so angry he wanted to punch Potter in his face and wipe that insipid grin off. Potter, the senior had ruined his school days along with his dog and wolf. Now his son was doing the same to his snakes.

His snakes who had never done anything except for joining Slytherin and having 'dark' families. Even Black was from a dark family…how did Potter accept _him_ then? Severus remembered the day before Halloween when Lucius Malfoy had come to school and demanded private audience with his son…how the usually stoic and haughty pureblood Draco Malfoy had begged his father to let him be…to not make him a Death Eater…how he had trembled at the mere thought of going home for Christmas. These shallow Gryffindors could never understand that. They could never understand the pain…the constant fear and the angst of being abused by one's own family. They could never understand…

Severus's bitter thoughts came to a screeching halt when the door slid open once again, with the subject of his thoughts…as if summoned by will. A smirk made its way onto the pale blonde's face as he addressed the trio.

"Missing me Weasel?" he sneered.

Severus was sure that there was some extremely pissed off force somewhere out there which was endeavoring to take his day from bad to worse. Severus _did NOT_ want to reveal his presence under any circumstance, but it seemed that the universe was conspiring to make it an extremely bad day for spying. He briefly wondered if there was a way to forecast the spying environment just like they make weather predictions. Severus quickly got rid of the nonsensical thoughts ( _Albus was rubbing off, he was sure)._ He would keep calm as long as he could, but he would NOT tolerate if the Golden Trio thought to take advantage of the boy.

But instead of the barrage of insults, red faced jeers and uncontrolled hexes on either side…Weasley grinned and said "Of course, ferret! My chess set has been waiting!"

The boy sneered once more and looked at the place derisively. "I do not touch unsanitary things".

 _Now!_ Severus thought there would be war. Pity…he was shocked once more.

"Hello to you too Draco!" Potter's voice startled him. _Draco?_ Since when had it been Draco?

The green clad boy stared at Potter as if he had been struck dumb. Severus saw the emotions flitting on his face.

"I am supposed to hate you." He said brokenly at last.

Potter smiled enigmatically. "So hate me!" He said… _whispered_ softly.

Draco looked towards Granger helplessly. Severus was sure that he would most certainly have made it to 'the funniest face of the year' contest by _Witch Weekly_ had there been a reporter and if he hadn't already chewed their faces off.

Granger nodded smilingly and held up her wand. At once, the room seemed to buzz with electricity as the warding and privacy spells enclosed them.

Draco focused his attention back to Potter.

"You utter bastard! You got my aunt and father imprisoned! You vile disgusting creature. How could you do that? I-just _how?_ " He screamed and banged his hands on the table upsetting the chess board. As the pieces started screaming profanities, he lifted his head to a disturbingly calm audience and said "Why couldn't you have killed them?" he almost whined.

 _WHAT THE FUCK?_ Severus was sure every person on board would've heard him had it not been for years of practice at impassivity and self control. Harry bloody Potter had helped Draco pureblood Malfoy from the evil clutches of his family by intentionally getting them arrested! Severus wanted to eat a lemon drop. He was startled by the blood thirst he saw there in his eyes.

"I didn't want to end up in Azkaban. And actually…they got themselves arrested. _I_ didn't get them arrested. Okay?" Potter said casually as if speaking about the weather.

"I can't- can't thank you enough for this. I was afraid of setting foot in the Malfoy Manor. They would've..they would have…" he shuddered angrily and ran a hand through his hair.

Weasley patted his arm gently. " We know, Draco. It's alright. And you don't have to thank us. It's what friends do."

"And even if it was…I didn't do it intentionally. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and used the situation to suit my needs." Potter said reassuringly.

"Yeah…that was a hell of a show" Ron put in grinning.

"…And got my Godfather injured in the process." Potter finished bitterly.

"I am sorry…I hadn't realized..I was so caught up in my newfound freedom that…He will get well soon. Don't worry." Draco said sadly.

 _Well, that solves it!_ Severus finally latched on to the one rational thing that came to his mind after seeing Draco Malfoy, _the Draco Malfoy_ all chummy with Potter. Severus finally understood why the Golden Boy was so melancholy. Potter was obviously blaming himself for Black's comatose state. Severus, despite his strong dislike(aka hatred) for Black had given his best shot at trying to cure him of the strange curse he was hit with. But nothing had seemed to work. _Potter must have been beating himself up about it ._ He realized. _Stupid boy! It was Black's own lunacy that got him hexed._

The mood was so sad and bleak that Severus almost felt home. Then Weasley, his personal tormentor from hell huffed loudly and said.."Right! That's enough moping for a week! Let's do something fun!"

"Like what Ronald?" Granger asked disinterestedly. Looked like she had recovered from the chess game debut.

"Why, our favorite game of course!" Draco answered for him.

Potter groaned. "No..please no. I hate that stupid game. It reminds me all too well of Harry Hunting."

The rest of the three got really evil grins on their faces. Severus was curious as to what would make the unlikely friends so diabolically happy, and their ring leader fearful.

Malfoy cleared his throat theatrically and said "Gentlemen, we now officially begin the Witch and Wizard Hunt for hooking up Harry Potter."

"Very original" Potter sneered. "I don't want anyone hooking up with me." He pleaded.

"Oh Harry! You _do_ need someone! Everyone does!" Granger said smiling.

"I don't see Voldie hooking up with anyone!" Weasley countered.

Severus gagged to keep from laughing. Voldie indeed!

"Shut up Ron! I mean normal people. And Voldie is insane enough. I don't think you'd need a Dark Mistress consorting along with him." She pointed out smartly.

Ron shuddered. "No…I suppose not!"

"Well, but even he has someone to look after him, right? I mean Pettigrew never leaves his side. I observed them while they came to the Manor once. The sounds coming from their rooms at night…"

The compartment was silent for two long minutes, during which Draco flushed brilliantly under the dead stares of his friends and Severus had his mouth hanging open. _When? How? Sweet Merlin._ His subconscious fainted in disbelief.

"And then there is Bellatrix" he completed awkwardly. He refused to call that bitch his aunt.

Weasley seemed to have gotten back his talking faculties pretty fast, and in a desperate effort to lighten the mood he said "So…if someone as ugly as Voldie has companions, then what's stopping you Harry? There are tones of people who'd throw themselves at your feet if you so much as _looked_ at them."

"Of course they would Ron! But not because they like him or anything..they'd do it because he's _Harry Potter_ , the chosen one, the boy who lived and the last heir of Potters. We don't want gold diggers here." Granger said in an oddly mothering voice.

"Let's see…there's Chang…" Draco started.

"She only wanted to use him!" Weasley interjected hotly.

"Okay…there is Patil" Draco tried again.

"Trelawney's protégé! She predicts Harry's death all the time!" Granger joined in.

"How about Bones?"

"Too proud, that one."

"Hannah Abott"

"Never heard of her"

"Terry Boot"

"Scared of his own shadow"

"Zacharias Smith"

"Alien to us"

"Zabini"

"We don't want Harry dying mysteriously"

"Finnegan"

"Dating Dean Thomas"

"Lovegood"

"Nope!"

"Bulstrode"

"Ewww.."

"Oh damnit! You have problems with everyone! Well then, Ginny!" Draco shouted.

Ron stared at him as if he'd grown two heads. Harry face-palmed. Hermione sent him a pitying look.

"Right! Okay then." Draco flushed. "Under the given circumstances, I declare that…"

"STOP IT!"Harry shouted finally. "You will not be playing match maker for me. I don't want a girl friend or a boy friend, okay! Let me sleep…I am tired!" He stomped to the side and climbed up to the berth where Severus was currently sitting with an amused expression on his face. Harry lay down with his head at a distance of five centimeters from him. Severus froze rigidly. He dared not even breathe for the fear of being found out.

"Harry…is there anyone you're not telling us?" Draco questioned intelligently. Severus expected Potter to hex the boy out of exasperation. But Potter, to his surprise only blushed. Obviously, he thought no one could see him.

"No Draco." He said stonily though his face said otherwise. Severus could see the blood rushing to his cheeks and coloring them with a lovely shade of… _Damnit!_ I don't find it adorable! Severus grumbled to himself and looked away, intent on closing his eyes.

"Right then, I declare that I am the best match for Harry!" Draco said mischievously. Severus was horrified to see that in spite of the joking tone, there was quite a serious glint in his eye. He wondered if the boy also had a crush on the Chosen one.

Weasley and Granger snorted and Potter turned over so he could look below at the three of them.

"You?" said Granger.

"Why not?" Draco said in mock offence. "I am rich, so I don't need his money. I am Slytherin, which means I am smarter than the majority of people. We're friends and Harry is comfortable with me…what do you say Harry? Will you go out with me?"

Potter raised an eye brow. Severus could almost feel his breath on his legs, making him shiver confusedly. _Was Potter going to say yes?_ Severus oddly, did not like that notion.

"You have got to be joking Draco!" Potter said softly. Severus exhaled relieved. The relief was only because he did not want to see his Slytherins getting hurt by shallow minded Gryffindors of course!

"No I am not!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"Then my answer would be no." Potter said grinning.

Draco made a choking noise and fell onto the seat with a thump. "Why?" he whined. "Show me another guy in the whole of Hogwarts who is smarter than me! I can routinely beat this weasel in chess! Show me one person who has far surpassed this know-it-all's knowledge, one person who is a class of his own…one person with more cunning and sharper wit and a craftier tongue than me…one person who can match his wand against yours like I do…one name and I will leave you Harry Potter" he waved and gesticulated theatrically as the other two put on mock offended expressions at being called weasel and know-it-all.

"One person who is…" Draco continued when…

"Snape" Potter said quietly.

For one disastrous moment, Severus thought he had been spotted and readied his wand. Then upon looking at Draco's crest fallen expression, he relaxed. Potter had a smug smile on his face and Granger smiled crookedly at him.

"Cat got your tongue ferret?" Weasley asked.

"Snape isn't…"

"Professor Snape _is_ smarter Draco. You take pride in being a Slytherin…well, he is the _Head_ of Slytherin. He's been a spy for more time than we've held our wands. He's the youngest Potions Master of the century, so his knowledge far exceeds any of us. As for magical strength…well…" Severus gaped with an astonished expression on his face as Potter calmly explained how he was better than any man in Hogwarts. Color suffused his cheeks as he was being complimented by the one person he had thought hated him with every fiber of his being. Severus longed to see the Marauders faces now as they watch their successor singing his glories.

"One might think you've got a crush on him" Draco commented lazily.

Severus longed to say 'Ten points from Slytherin for your impudence Mr. Malfoy' but was confined to flush invisibly at those words. _He was NOT pleased!_

He smirked in satisfaction as color drained out of Potter's face at the words. _That odd twinge must be due to his back aching._

"No way! Snape's smart and cunning and all that, but he's a git! A class of his own, in fact to use your own words. I respect him but that doesn't mean I like him!" Potter protested.

"Right! Whatever you say! He's not your special someone, I am sure!" Malfoy smirked.

"It's true. And I already have a special someone!" Potter was breathing hard and was uncomfortably close to him. Severus could smell the earthly scent of Lavender and citrus from his hair. He clutched at his wand like a life line, as an odd resentment built up at the thought of Potter's special someone.

He looked downwards to distract himself. Granger groaned and said "Harry, we're definitely NOT talking about fictitious characters. "she said.

Severus smirked. Fictitious character? Did Potter fall for The Wizard of Oz?

"It's not fiction."

"Harry, you don't even know him!"she said.

"Wait, who are we talking about?" Draco said confusedly.

"Long story mate!" Weasley sighed.

"I _do!_ I've read!" Potter said stubbornly.

Severus was curious now.

"Harry, the person could be married, or not interested in relationships, or worse, long dead!" Granger said in exasperation.

Severus narrowed his eyes. Looks like Potter had a pen pal and was falling for them.

"I don't care! I…" Potter stopped abruptly.

"Someone's coming. I think its Tonks. Did we reach the station already?" Potter asked leaning towards the window…which again brought him to Severus's proximity.

"Yeah! The train's slowing down! Funny! I never noticed the time!" Weasley said.

Potter jumped down from his place. He gave a one armed hug to Malfoy. "You should go Draco. Be careful, and keep in contact with Ron and Hermione. I don't think I'd be able to write to anyone. Take care!"

"You too Harry!"he said and shook hands with the other two. "See you all soon…hopefully alive" he said and went out of the compartment saying "I'll get you Potter! Just you wait till my father is out of prison" as if they'd been fighting all along.

The three sighed and picked up their bags. Severus got down as the three went out and watched from the window as they were being engulfed by a huge swarm of people. Somewhere, he found a brood of red heads, into the sea of which the messy black one disappeared. Severus kept gazing at the spot until they all moved out of the barrier.

A strange pang was making its presence known. Sighing, he disapparated to Spinners' End. He needed a drink. A strong one at that.

Tomorrow could take care of itself. For now, Severus wanted to relive the strange train journey along with a stranger Harry Potter.

"Damn you Potter!"

~~~~~~~~~~tbc~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Please review! They encourage me in ways I cannot describe.**_


End file.
